


Vampires

by jamesm97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Are Twins, Bulimia, Eating Disorders, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fake Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Half-Vampires, Hurt Sheriff Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Imprinting, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Moving On, POV Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles-centric, Vampire Family, Vampire Lydia Martin, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Vampire Turning, Vampires, vampire powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Sheriff accepts a new Job Allison and Stiles are forced to move with their father. Forced to leave everything behind in Beacon Hills and move to some nowhere town where the most exciting thing to happen to it was their arrival.</p><p>Things start to quickly heat up as Stiles and Allison are welcomed into the world of the Cullen's where things aren't always as they seem. He may also be a little in love with Derek's redish/Gold eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New town, Old faces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pece87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pece87/gifts).



> So this has been on my mind for a while now and its a Twilight/Teen Wolf cross over as you can see above.
> 
> Their are mentions of past Bulimia an eating disorder so if this effects you please don't read I don't want this to trigger anything for you.

“I can’t do this Scott this High school is so small I could walk around it three times in ten minutes” Stiles moans for the fifth time.

Its January the semester is almost over and he’s been forced to join a new school.

“I doubt that” Scott laughs at him over the phone.

“Scott I have more face book friends than the school has students” Stiles tells him and the worst thing is he’s not even exaggerating.

“How’s Allison liking it?” Scott asks and his voice changes from amused to longing and Stiles rolls his eyes.

“She’s loving it everyone loves her she’s been asked out on a date by ten different dudes” Stiles tells him.

“What did she say?!” Scott shouts making Stiles wince at the volume.

“She said no obviously she’s still in love with you” Stiles tells him he feels more sorry for Allison than himself not only has his twin sister been forced into this ridiculous high school she’s been split up from Scott and they’ve been together since they were nine.

“Good, I mean obviously we aren’t together so she’s free to date whoever she wants but it’s good she isn’t putting out for the first small town hunk” Scott tells him it actually makes him laugh.

“Trust me Scott this place has like four hunks and they’re all dating their sisters well all but one but I’m not even on his radar” Stiles tells them.

“I think the connection must be bad did you just say sisters?” Scott asks confused and a little repulsed.

“Yeah my tour guide Greggory told me about the Cullen’s Jake, Edward and Jasper they’re adoptive siblings and they’re dating their other adoptive siblings Renesmee or something, Bella and Alice the whole family are pretty weird I’ve seen their adoptive parent’s they look like gods I think I might be in love with all of them a little bit” Stiles tells him he catches the copper haired Edward looking his way and laughing and Stiles thinks for a second he heard him talking but that’s impossible he’s sitting alone across the cafeteria the table of hot semi-siblings couldn’t have possibly heard him.

“Let’s be honest you love everyone” Scott tells him.

“Yeah but you should see their single brother Derek Hale he looks like a Greek god he’s built like a MMA fighter and his eyes are so unique it’s like they’re mixed between gold and red they’re so pretty I actually have palpitations looking at them” Stiles smirks when Scott starts ranting about how he always crushes on unobtainable people.

“I know Scott your right I crushed on Lydia for a little while then Malia then Danny but this is different I think I’m in love with him” Stiles laughs rolling his eyes when Scott starts telling him he loved Lydia, Malia and Danny too.

“You aren’t going to do anything crazy are you? Cause as much as I want you to get kicked out of the town I don’t think your dad would like it very much in fact I think after all the shit you caused in Beacon Hills your dad might just let you be kicked out and stay” Scott laughs.

“Scott Derek Hale is the hottest person I’ve ever seen he’s like Lydia, Malia and Danny all rolled into one so even if I wanted to try something I’m fugly when it comes to this kid so don’t worry I’m keeping my distance I don’t want to make a fool of myself people think I’m cool here” Stiles smiles.

“Just wait till they hear you talk a mile a minute and fan boy over one of the hundred TV shows you watch” Scott teases him.

“Stop hating on TV just because you’re a big jock who likes to be all physical” Stiles tells him actually shivering at the thought of physical activity. 

“You act like your unfit you have a six pac too remember all the running we did In Beacon Hills” Scott tells him.

“That was because I had to come running with you in case you had an asthma attack if you died your mother would have killed me” Stiles tells him.

“You should keep on running your pretty fast and I know how you like silence running is a good way to get that” Scott tells him.

“This town does have a pretty big forest like and I do like nature” Stiles admits.

“Their see you could go hiking take Allison” Scott tells him adding Allison in at the last second.

“You want me to take Allison because?” Stiles asks curious he’s smiling though because he knows the answer obviously.

“You know Allison’s stronger than either of us you’d need her in case you got lost or ran into a bear or Jaguar” Scott tells him.

“Sure, it’s got nothing to do with making sure I don’t collapse as well as to help keep her away from boys” Stiles tells him his happy attitude has suddenly vanished at the thought of his illness, he pulls the chair out for Allison to sit when he sees her approaching with two trays of food.

“I’ve got to go Scott” Stiles tells him.

“Sure, Skype later?” Scott asks.

“Sure” Stiles tells him before saying a quick goodbye and hanging up the phone.

“I told you I didn’t want anything to eat” Stiles tells her but he takes the tray anyway.

“Well you know you’ve got to eat Stiles you know what stress makes you do” Allison tells him.

“Will you just stop?!” Stiles shouts it’s loud enough that a few people look over including the Cullen’s but they all look away after a few seconds.

“I’m sick of you and dad always bringing up the bulimia thing yes I had a problem but I’m fine now just cause I’m not hungry doesn’t mean I’ve relapsed it just means I’m not hungry” Stiles tells her through a harsh whisper.

He grabs the bottled water on the tray and twists the top off harshly gulping down the water he’s only drinking it to keep from saying something nasty to Allison he knows she and his dad are just worried about him and after his illness he understands but he’s been fine for three years now he just couldn’t handle it after their mother died the shrink said it’s not an uncommon occurrence for teens to develop eating disorders in times of great stress.

“I’m sorry I just don’t want anything like that to happen again it was hard seeing you go through that” She tells him her eyes are focused on the tray of food and he can tell she’s seconds away from getting upset so he grabs the cutlery and starts eating the curly fries.

He really wasn’t hungry but being bloated is worth it if it means he makes his sister feel better.

He sees the smile out the corner of his eye and he just carries on eating the fries.

“They are the best curly fries I’ve had outside a fast food restaurant” Stiles tells her, she knows how much he likes curly fries.

“One of the benefits of small town high schools is they don’t have to cook for a lot people so the quality of the food is way better” Allison tells him making him smile.

“So how are all your AP classes?” Allison asks him.

“I’m ahead of the class we did all the work last year in Beacon Hill’s how are all your normal classes?” Stiles asks giving her a smug smile.

“Good apparently I’m advanced enough to take AP history and AP biology” Allison smiles showing him her timetable.  
“Snap we’ll be together in those classes” Stiles smiles back extracting his own timetable from his back pocket and showing her his classes.

“How the hell are you taking 13 subjects?” Allison asks her eyes bulge comically “They’re all AP classes as well” She asks she looks to him like he’s an alien.

“I enjoy them and once I enjoy something I excel at it you know that” Stiles smirks.

“Yeah but you’re taking English Lit and Language, Biology, Physics, Chemistry, Econ and Calculus, Environmental science? Who even takes that? Oh and your taking Psychology as well as US history like me but you have to be better don’t you? Cause you’re doing European history what other subjects are you taking?” Allison asks trying to find them on his timetable.

“Spanish and French their wasn’t enough room on my timetable so the principle agreed to let me study them at home and I can hand the assignments in when I need to and take the exams at the end of the year” Stiles tells her smiling.

“How are we related?” Allison asks laughing.

“Believe me I ask myself that exact same question everyday” He tells her smirking when she looks offended.

“How’s Scott?” She asks after a couple of moments filled with the background noise of the cafeteria.

“Like you don’t know aren’t you texting like every second?” Stiles asks confused.

“No he hasn’t answered any of my messages” Allison tells him shrugging.

“I told him you’ve been asked out by like ten guys and he got really jealous” Stiles tells her.

“He was the one that didn’t want a long distance relationship” Allison tells him attempting to seem okay with the situation.

“He thought you might like to date other people” Stiles tells her his best friend isn’t here to tell her so he has to.

“There is only really one guy I like in this school and he’s already asked me out” She tells him.

“If you say Derek Hale I might stab you with this fork” Stiles tells her.

“No its Seth you know the one that followed me round like a puppy as soon as I stepped foot in the school? Well he asked me out I told him I’d think about it he’s cute and I could see myself really liking him I just don’t want to be hurt again maybe getting into another relationship isn’t worth it we’ll be going off to college next year anyway” Allison tells him.

“I haven’t had a serious relationship in my life, I’m still a goddamn virgin so don’t be asking me for advice but Seth is hot as fuck and Scott did end things the rest is up to you” Stiles tells her.

“Maybe if you said yes to the ten girls that asked you out this morning you could have handled the V card” Allison tells him smirking at him in the way that he hates.

“You know I swing more to the boys I have to have a real connection with a girl before I start liking them in that way” Stiles shrugs.

“Well maybe if you dropped a few AP classes you’d actually have time for a social life” Allison tells him.

“You know I’m not good at making friends like you, Seth is cool and his sister Leah is as well but they hang around with the Cullen’s and you know how nervous I get around beautiful people” Stiles tells her looking over at the mentioned Cullen’s he nearly has a heart attack when he sees them all staring at him.

All of them accept Derek he’s playing on his phone. Seth is looking at Allison like she’s the last oxygen mask on a plane that’s falling and he’s the only person without one on. Leah just looks bored.

It all happens a little fast after that the whole Cullen table rises with Leah and Seth as well Seth basically runs to their table and the Cullen’s follow at a slower pace Stiles heart feels like it’s in his mouth.

“Hi I’m Edward Cullen this is Bella, Renesmee, Jake my Sister Alice and my brothers Derek and Jasper, Seth wanted to come join you do you mind?” Edward asks.

All Stiles could do was nod his head in agreement.

“Thanks” Edward smiles.

“So I hear you’re in all my classes” Derek says to him and Stiles brain short circuits at the fact that his voice sounds like an angel singing.

Allison nudges him under the table and he manages to squeak out a few sentences.

“That depends on what classes you’ve got” Stiles smiles.

Derek smirks and Stiles could happily die right their and then.


	2. Blow out

“So you’ve made friends with them then?” Scott asks.

He’s watching Scott do his homework on skype and he can’t help but laugh at the silly look of concentration on his best friends face.

“Yeah I told you that before Scott maybe put down the pen and pay attention to your best friend who doesn’t live two minutes away from you anymore” Stiles tells him.

“Sorry just this is due next week” Scott tells him looking up and giving him an apologetic smile.

“Fine I’ll go” Stiles tells him giving a massive huff to show him how annoyed he is.

“Sorry” Scott tells him again.

“Don’t be its fine I have to go soon anyway, Alice Cullen has fell in love with Allison and the Cullen’s parents and older siblings are out of town so they’re throwing her a welcome to town party, I told her I had homework but Edward called my bluff I don’t know how he knew I was ahead in all my classes it’s like the dudes psychic” Stiles tells him.

“Shouldn’t you be happy about going to the Cullen’s house?” Scott tells him smirking.

“Why would I be happy about being in a party with people I know nothing about? Like seriously I knew more about the hobo that used to sleep in Beacon High’s car park” Stiles tells him.

“Hey Doug was a nice man just down on his luck” Scott says sticking up for the innocent like he always does.

“I wasn’t saying any different Scott I was just trying to express that I don’t know these people” Stiles huffs smiling at Scott’s dopey look.

“Remember when we first met?” Scott asks him smirking.

“No we were 1 Scott we grew up together” Stiles tells him the ‘duh dude’ is unspoken but is obvious from Stiles facial expression.

“Well Lydia then my point is you didn’t know nothing about either of us until you got to know us, so if you spent more time socialising and less time bitching to me you could have more friends, hey that Derek dude could be cool” Scott tells him his face has a massive grin plastered all over it and it does make Stiles smile.

“Maybe you’re right, about the socialising thing I do need to speak to people but not Derek” Stiles tells him.

“Why what’s wrong with him I thought you were in love again” Scott mocks.

“He’s kind of a dick” Stiles says as if it’s an answer after a stern look off Scott he lets out a huff and tells him “Today at lunch all the Cullen’s came over they’re all really nice, Derek’s just antisocial he brushed off every attempt of conversation that I tried to have with him I just think someone’s eyes being nice doesn’t make them a nice person” Stiles shrugs.

“Maybe he just finds social interaction awkward hell you do too” Scott tells him always looking on the bright side of things.

“Yeah maybe you’re right he could be but I think it’s something else the way he looks at everyone that walks past him it’s like he wants to bite their heads off he’s more vicious than Jackson and you know that’s saying something when I refer to someone as that dick” Stiles tells him before jumping when Allison bangs on his door.

“You’ve got ten minutes to get dressed Seth’s coming to pick us up” She shouts and then he hears her footsteps disappear.

“I’ve got to go dude speak to you tomorrow good luck with the homework” Stiles smiles before clicking the end call button after Scott gives him a small goodbye.

He’s already dressed in a nice pair of skinny jeans and a shirt nothing fancy but they make him look good besides he doesn’t want to get any of his good clothes dirty the majority of this town is forests and mountains.

“Stiles” He hears his father shout and he pulls himself of his computer chair with a huff before making his way down stairs where his father’s only just got in, his guns still on so he’s obviously on the late shift tonight he might as well live in the station he went at 7 am this morning and going again tonight for the seventh consecutive night on the run.

“You heading back out?” Stiles asks making convocation he knows the answer.

“Yeah it’s crazy at the station I’m still the new chief of police so I can’t expect my staff to stay late and do all the work if I can’t put the time in myself” His dad smirks.

“I know dad you’ve said that before” Stiles smiles sitting down on the coach opposite the other couch that his dad’s sitting on.

“I got you and Allison takeout” His father tells him smiling.

“I’m not hungry” Stiles tells him.

“Stiles you’ve got to eat son I know you don’t like it here but you’ve got to eat something I don’t want you to be sick again son” John tells him leaning forward looking ready to shove the takeout down Stiles throat.

“I’m not hungry because I made lasagne” Stiles tells him.

“You did?” John asks looking puzzled.

“I had a free period last lesson today so I got to come home early so I went to the store and bought all the stuff I used the credit card and yours is in the oven you’d know that if you were around” Stiles tells him standing he bites his lip to avoid saying more.

“I’m just worried about your health son” John tells him as Stiles goes to leave the room.

“I know and that’s fine I worry about your cholesterol as well but you need to stop mentioning the bulimia dad I’m getting fucking sick of it” Stiles shouts.

“Language Stiles” His dad says.

“I don’t care dad Allison did the exact same thing today if I’m not hungry it doesn’t mean I’m ill again It just means I’m not fucking hungry yes I had a problem when mom died so did you remember? You got angry and smashed things you even hit the bottle, Allison got suspended four times from school and gave some guy a concussion but no its always Stiles, Stiles and his eating problem it was five years ago dad she died five years ago and I’ve been okay for three dad the shrinks that you made me go to said they think I’m better they think it’s going to be okay but you need to get over it cause right now I can’t wait to graduate and get away from you and Allison’s judgemental shit” Stiles shouts he ignores Allison coming down and storms out the door.

“Hey Stiles” Seth beams walking up the path.

“Not now Seth” Stiles tells him he doesn’t mean to shout Seth’s like a puppy and he’ll regret that later when he’s not so pissed off.

“Stiles!” Allison shouts running out the door to try and catch him her heels are in her hand and she looks angry as well as sad.

He jumps into his jeep and hits the gas pedal, he’s out the drive way before she can say Stiles.

He doesn’t know where he’s going until he sees the rows and rows of cars lining the street he hears the party booming and he can’t have figured out a better place to hide out he feels like getting drunk right now.

The Cullen’s house is the only one its massive clear glass everywhere and surrounded by trees at least nobody is close enough to call the cops he can’t face his father crashing the party he might get arrested for assaulting a police officer. 

He makes his way inside nobody really notices him they’re all in various stages of drunk he can’t see the Cullen’s aren’t anywhere to be seen Jake is with Leah and Renesmee they’re all chatting and drinking socialising with each other everyone else seems to keeping their distance. 

“Hey Stiles” Jake smiles when he walks past he gives a little wave and makes his way to the one of many vodka bottles.

He grabs one and makes his way to the place that seems to be empty of guests. He slips into a dark room and takes a deep breath.

“Can you read?” Comes a voice from the other side of the room he drops the vodka bottle out of his hands and luckily it lands on his foot otherwise it would smash.

“Fuck ow who’s there?” He asks his hand shoots out looking for a light switch the light pops on and it nearly makes him blind.

“I said can you read?” The teenager repeats again and when Stiles can finally open his eyes he sees its Derek.

“Read what?” Stiles asks chasing after the vodka bottle as it rolls away.

“The sign on the door that says No entry?” Derek tells him in the rough voice.

“Sorry I didn’t even notice it just wanted a quiet place to drink I’ll find somewhere else sorry” Stiles tells him going towards the door.

“Stay if you want just don’t talk I’m reading” Derek tells him huffing before turning the page on a book that must have at least a thousand pages.

“How could you read when the light was off?” Stiles asks looking baffled.

“Good eyesight didn’t I tell you to be quiet” Derek hisses.

“Sorry” Stiles tells him sitting in a nice comfy chair opening the vodka bottle.

He looks around Derek’s bedroom and it’s got a small wooden bed and the walls are lined with book shelves.

“I thought I liked to read” Stiles mumbles he sees Derek’s eye roll and he smirks a little.

“I get you don’t like me I can go somewhere else if you want I just don’t want to do the party thing” Stiles tells him.

“I never said I don’t like you” Derek says after 5 minutes of silence it makes him jump as he says it all of a sudden.

“Really?” Stiles asks looking sceptical.

“I just don’t like the whole social interaction thing to me friendship and suffering go hand in han you open up to someone you thinks your friend and you end up getting stabbed in the back” Derek murmurs it’s almost so low that Stiles doesn’t catch it.

“Trust me I know how you feel” Stiles murmurs.

He looks up and sees a tale of two cities and picks the book up of the shelf.

“You mind” Stiles asks holding the book up to Derek who gives him a shrug.

He takes a sip of the vodka wincing at the burn and screws the cap back on putting it on the floor.

He doesn’t know how long he spends in silence with Derek reading all’s he knows is he wakes up to a dark quiet house and he’s somehow in a bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As most of you know Derek is a vampire and Stiles will be soon I want them both to have powers so suggestions for powers would be great if you guys can think of any


	3. changes

The first thing he notices when he wakes up is how bright the place is.

That’s natural considering this massive mansion type home is covered in glass and is totally see through but damn how the hell do the Cullen’s see properly? They must all be blind waking up to that day in day out.

The second thing he discovers is a bottle of water and some aspirin considering he only had a sip of vodka before sleep he doesn’t need the aspirin but he has got a serious case of dry mouth.

He makes himself look presentable before making his way out of the room and down the stairs to the mid-level part of the house where the sounds of laughter and the delicious smell of bacon makes his stomach growl.

“Morning sleepy head” Alice beams at him and he can’t help but smile at her cheery attitude.

He doesn’t know why he feels happy all of a sudden he felt awkward just a second ago but as soon as he looked over at Jasper and Alice it’s as if he’s the happiest he’s been since he moved to this town.

“Jasper” Edward says giving him a stern look.

“Sorry” Jasper smirks and it’s hot enough to make the straightest person question their sexuality.

Edward gives a little chuckle and then all of a sudden he feels awkward again.

“Sorry about falling asleep in your room a tale of two cities usually doesn’t put me to sleep” Stiles says to Derek he feels awkward and that might have something to do with the 12 sets of eyes on him.

“Don’t mention it” Derek huffs out he’s still reading a different book this time.

“You have a lovely home Mrs Cullen” Stiles smiles.

“Thank you” She smiles.

“I hate the windows” Renesmee says smirking over at him she’s touching Jake’s arm and he’s nearly cracking up at something funny.

“I best be getting home Allison’s probably told my dad I didn’t come home last night and he’s probably got half the towns deputies out looking for me” Stiles says running his hand over his hair is a defence mechanism at least that’s what his doctor thinks whenever he feels awkward he always runs his hands through his hair or the back of his neck.

“She’s asleep upstairs too” Alice smirks.

“She is?” He didn’t think she’d come.

“Yeah she came about an hour after you she saw you sleeping and got a little well a lot wasted” Seth tells him smiling.

“Sorry about snapping at you yesterday Seth I was angry at my dad” Stiles tells him.

“Don’t worry about it I’ve known Jake for a long time he says much worse things to me whenever I wake him up” Seth smirks.

“Will you sit down? Your making me feel awkward” Some big tall dude says he’s got his shoulder resting on an okay looking blonds shoulder she’s pretty but she looks like high maintenance and someone who spends way too much time worrying about their appearance those types of people really turn him off. 

Edward starts laughing again only this time it’s full on belly laughter Bella is looking at him in concern and so is everyone else.

“Sorry just funny thoughts” Edward mumbles out.

He takes a seat opposite Alice and Jasper and the strange feeling of content passes through his body eradicating the awkward feeling.

What the hell is wrong with his emotions? Get it together Stilinski.

“Stiles this is our older adoptive brother and sister, Emmet and Rosalie” Alice tells him.

“Nice to meet you” Stiles smiles to them avoiding the huge dudes eyes he looks like a bear and he read someone once avoiding eye contact is the easiest way to avoid getting injured.

“You’ve met everyone else accept out adoptive mother and father, this is Carlisle and Esme” Alice tells him.

“Wait Dr Carlisle Cullen? Did you right the paper about ways to counteract chemical nerve agents with modern medicine? Two years ago?” Stiles asks smiling.

“Yeah read that?” The doctor asks smiling back.

“Yeah I thought it was great” Stiles gives another half-smile he goes to say more but he doesn’t want to offend the doctor when he’s in his house.

“But?” Carlisle asks him smirking.

“But? Nothing I liked it” Stiles tells him.

“But you think somethings wrong” he counters.

“Not really wrong per say I just find it hard to believe that you could treat a chemical nerve agent like sarin without knowing if the patient has been around that type of pesticide sure organophosphate is relatively easy to treat but sarin is a clear odourless and tasteless liquid the patient wouldn’t know they’re drinking the nerve agent until it was too late most often than not test results for that type of nerve agent takes a while to diagnose the type chemical and nine times out of ten the patients dead” Stiles tells him.

“True but I’ve got a pretty good nose” Carlisle smirks at him.

“Cool” Stiles smiles looking down at the table once he sees everyone looking at him.

“You’re thinking about pursuing a career in medicine?” Bella asks him making convocation.

“Well in an ideal world I’d be a millionaire and wouldn’t have to work but you know life isn’t fair so I’ve got to do something I have two plans plan number one is a doctor plan number two is getting my PHD In medicine and teaching it to other people” Stiles tells her.

“How about you?” Stiles asks her.

“Probably do law this time” She tells him.

“This time?” Stiles asks confused.

“Yeah I was going to do science but I keep changing my mind” she smirks.

“Would you like some breakfast Stiles?” Mrs Cullen asks him smiling.

“No thank you” He tells her goes to tell her he’s not hungry but his belly rumbling is clearly loud enough that everyone hears it. ”On second thought” Stiles smirks he rises from his seat “Let me help you” He tells her.

“Oh no you really don’t have to” She tells him her smile reminds him of his mother and it stings a little bit.

“I insist” Stiles tells her he takes over doing the toast while she fries the bacon.

“Thank you” She smirks looking over to all the other teens and saying very loudly ”You could all learn a thing or two from this young man” She laughs and it sounds like actual wind chimes. 

“Do you have butter knife?” Stiles asks.

“Cutlery draw right their” Mrs Cullen points out without looking.

He hears Alice take a sharp intake of breath and then Edward shouts his name.

“What?” he jumps he rags his hand out the cutlery draw and he winces at the slice as his finger must slide along the edge of a sharp knife.

Things happen so fast after that Derek starts going crazy then the Cullen’s start blurring around the place he sees sharp teeth and flared noses Derek’s going mad punching and shoving everyone to try and get towards the toast.

“Stiles come on” Seth and Leah should they’re tugging his sleeve trying to get him to leave but he’s rooted to the spot he’s watching Derek punch everyone he kicks Jasper out the window and then Carlisle and Esme follow him but they’re all back trying to restrain him within seconds with not a scratch on then.

“Derek Stop” everyone seems to be shouting.

“Stiles” Leah shakes him giving him a slap across the face to get him moving but it doesn’t work.

He moves but not in the direction Seth and Leah are pulling him he moves towards the destroyed part of the kitchen and the trashing Derek it’s like he’s drawn to him for some reason.

“Stiles run” Bella shouts she looks like she’s straining to hold Derek back why’s he acting like this why are his eyes looking like pure red?

He doesn’t know what the hell to do he should be running away from this he should be getting out and calling the white house he’s obviously not human the entire family probably aren’t nobody can get thrown from a window and be back up the stairs in seconds but why doesn’t he feel threatened?

A venomous snarl rips through Derek as he fights with his parents and siblings he can’t see them move at all it’s all a blur. Until suddenly it all stops Derek slips through Jaspers arms and it inches away from Stiles throat.

Edward grabs a hold of his neck just as he feels Derek’s teeth sink into his neck,

He rips his neck away and it wasn’t the smartest idea as he thinks Derek rips a bit of skin off as well.

“Derek stop!” Stiles shouts his hand goes to his neck to stop the bleeding but the blood doesn’t seem to be coming out at all.

He looks toward the shocked Cullen’s Derek’s looking at him his eyes still crazy but his body motionless.

“Derek?” Edward asks. He’s met with another growl so intense it stings Stiles neck.

“Calm down” Stiles shouts again surprisingly the loud growling stops and Derek’s stormy eyes seem to come back to normal.

“Derek?” Esme asks grabbing her sons face Derek won’t take his eyes away from Stiles neck he looks horrified repulsed and the craziest part is he looks hungry.

“I’m so sorry” Derek manages to say before he turns around and Stiles sees the second strangest thing all day Derek hunches over and turns into a wolf within seconds he’s bounding out the broken window and running off into the woods.

He tries to open his mouth to shout curses and get answers but the only thing that escapes him is a scream so ear splitting it makes everyone in the room cover their ears.


	4. Turned

His body was burning, only that didn’t seem the right thing it was worse much, much worse. It’s like his body is being engulfed by an inferno only he can feel ice traveling throughout his body he can’t stop screaming he’s never screamed so much in his life.

He can feel his vocal cords tearing and then they somehow heal when the ice touches them and he’s free to scream again.

He can hear everything going on around his every breath every sob coming from Allison.

He doesn’t know when she woke up but she was asleep in the house and the sheer volume of his scream was enough to wake the dead so it makes sense she’d be there.

He can feel her hands trying to touch him only she’s being held back he can hear words being exchanged but he can’t make out what they’re actually saying his screams are annoyingly loud and constant in his ears blocking everything else out.

He can see everything so clearly he gets a glimpse of Jaspers body and he’s covered in white scars Bella is as well his nose is burning at Jake’s wet dog like smell and he just wants it all to stop this is worse than when his mother died he found a way to cope with that but this he can’t control.

Its torture and then it stops.

His voice stills the screams stops and the fire is turned down to a simmer he can hear everything in the room and what seems to be miles outside, he can smell everything things he’s never smelled before he can smell the mint mojito gum in his jeep and he can smell the salt water along with the familiar scent of raspberry and apple shampoo.

“Allison” He gasps out he’s up like a flash and in his rush to get out of the room he runs full force into the wall of windows.

He’s never moved that fast before in his life and he certainly wouldn’t have been able to small the window just by running into it.

He looks at his white hand and he’s shocked to find it shimmering like diamonds he catches his reflection in the glass and his eyes are red blood red.

They look like Derek’s, only Derek’s are watered down with gold.

The thought of him makes him angry for some reason and he doesn’t even stop to second guess himself before he jumps out the window.

He waits for the pain of falling out of the great height but it never comes the ground sinks a little from his drop but he feels better than ever.

He can hear everything smell everything and it’s almost too easy to sniff out Derek.

He’s miles away but his scent is still strong as hell it drives him crazy and the thought of catching up to Derek has him actually salivating at the mouth he’s running in the forest before he can even think of moving.

His legs are moving so fast he doesn’t know how it’s possible he can see everything in the forest every burst of pollen from the flowers and it looks like the flies are actually flying in slow motion.

Everything is so impossible.

That’s when he smells it! The smell is unlike everything he’s ever smelt it makes his mouth explode with fire and all thought of Derek leaves his mind.

“Stiles” He hears from behind him.

He turns so fast and the snarl leaves him involuntarily.

He’s never heard a snarl so vicious not even on the nature channel.

“How the hell are you awake yet?” Jake asks his eyes are wide in shock and he’s backing up a little.

He steps on a branch and the snap makes Stiles snarl even louder.

“Dude you aren’t thinking the right way you need to calm down” Jakes tells him all Stiles can do right now is snarl.

At the back of his mind he knows this isn’t him but he can’t help it Jake smells horrible.

“You smell horrible” Stiles rasps out between fangs? How the hell did his teeth get that sharp?

“That’s not the first time I’ve been told that” Jake smirks he actually chuckles but he doesn’t look away his eyes are focused on Stiles.

“Maybe you should listen to everyone and take a bath” Stiles tells him if he was his normal self he would probably be laughing at the dude right now.

“Jake” Bella shouts and she comes blurring in followed by Edward and then the rest of the Cullen’s.

“I’m fine, Stiles here seems to be okay as well he’s been calm as calm as you were when you turned” Jake tells her.

“Carlisle how the hell has he turned so fast? It’s only been a day and a half” Bella asks her supposed foster father.

“I don’t know” Is all the doctor says walking forward with his arms held high to show he means no harm.

“Stiles we need you to calm down and let us explain what happened” Carlisle tells him continuing to walk slowly towards him.

All Stiles could think about was that he didn’t want anyone to touch him he never wants anyone to touch him.

“Carlisle back up” Edward says all of a sudden.

“Why?” The doctor asks his face looks confused but he doesn’t move his eyes from Stiles.

“I can’t read his mind anymore” Edward tells him.

“Bella is this you’re doing?” Carlisle asks.

“No” She tells them she closes her eyes and her face looks strained for a second as well “I tried to protect him with my shield but I’m being blocked somehow” She tells him.

“Stiles we need to get you to feed I can show you how to do that” Carlisle tells him continuing to walk forward.

Stiles was getting ready to run only the doctor got five feet in front of him and then he’s launched back he lands on Jasper and Emmett and he looks shocked.

Stiles does chuckle then.

“What the hell?” Seth asks looking shocked.

The doctor doesn’t say anything he just picks up a stone and throws it at Stiles.

The stone stops five feet in front of Stiles and falls feebly to the floor it stopped in the exact same place Carlisle got shot back from.

“Amazing” Carlisle smiles.

“Jasper can you still alter his mood?” Carlisle asks.

“Yeah, why do you think he’s so calm? Allice can you see his future?” Jasper tells Carlisle then asks his girlfriend.

“Yeah from the looks of it he’s going to be a natural” She says she looks happy and sad at the same time.

“Amazing he’s the ultimate shield he can block mental abilities like Bella but he can also physically halt anyone from touching him like Derek, I wonder if your gift can still reach him Renesmee” Carlisle says he looks like he’s talking to himself but it’s obvious he’s speaking to all of them.

“Let’s not risk it while I’m starving like this I don’t want to hurt anybody” Stiles says he’s surprised he sounds so normal when it’s like he’s got a predator in his head screaming for blood.

“It might be a good idea if Jake, Seth, Leah and Renesmee go I’m about a minute from snapping and looking for the nearest food source and right now all I can hear is Jake’s heart beating and its making my mouth scream for blood” Stiles tells them all he inches a little closer before he snaps himself out of it. ”GO! BEFORE I HURT YOU” Stiles screams he clutches his head in agony dropping to his knees to try and block the beats of their hearts out he can’t help the sigh of relief when the sounds of the heart beats disappear.

“Stiles do you know what you are?” Edward asks.

“I want blood so I’m guessing vampire, only Derek bit me and he turned into a wolf so I might be a werewolf I don’t know this is way different than world of Warcraft” Stiles tells them.

“I’m surprised he’s so normal my vision told me he was going to be feral when he woke up” Alice tells the group.

“I was feral when I woke up it’s like my brain was locked away all I wanted to do was find Derek and do something to him” Stiles tells them.

“I’ve seen that as well” Alice smirks and then seconds later so does Edward.

“You’re a vampire” Esme tells him walking forward smiling she reminds him of his mother.

“But Derek turned into a wolf” Stiles tells her confused she continues to walk forward and Stiles doesn’t want her to get hurt by the weird thing that threw Carlisle forward.

“Derek has the gift to turn into a wolf he can turn into it because his whole family were werewolves only he didn’t get the werewolf gene his family got massacred by a vampire and the vampire bit Derek we turned up too late to stop the vampire from killing Derek’s family but we saved Derek from death he’s been with us ever since it’s been almost two years” Esme tells him.

“No don’t” Stiles shouts when Esme walks even closer.

She doesn’t get thrown back like Carlisle does and Stiles lets out a sigh of relief he didn’t want to hurt her she reminds him too much of his mother same hair colour same skin colour same compassionate heart.

“I can hear him again” Edward smiles he looks relived it’s obvious he doesn’t like not hearing people. “I think we should go, let Esme show him how to hunt and explain what we are and what we do” Edward speaks up.

“I don’t think that’s wise” Carlisle speaks up obviously concerned for his wife.

“Trust me Carlisle he’s not going to hurt Esme he trusts her more than any of us at the moment if he’s going to listen to anyone it’s going to be her” Edward explains.

He can hear their conversation and he can sense Carlisle’s unease he’d usually try and reassure someone he’s not going to hurt anyone on a normal day but right now all he’s focused on is Esme’s strong arms bracketing him and he begins to sob.

It takes him a few seconds to realise the sobs are dry he can’t shed tears.

“What am I?” Stiles asks looking up at Esme.

“Beautiful your beautiful no matter what you are Stiles” Is all Esme says she pulls his head down to rest on his shoulder and he can’t help but hear the conversation of Jasper and Edward as they make their way back to their home.

“How the hell is he still in control?” Jasper asks he doesn’t know who he’s talking to but its Edward that answers him.

“Maybe he was born to be a vampire just like Bella” He thinks he can hear a smile in the dude’s voice but he can’t be sure.

The only thought that goes through his mind is Vampire.


	5. Feed

“Is it always like that?” Stiles asks his human mind is screaming at him that what he just did was wrong but the new monster inside is screaming he needs more something more fulfilling than three deer and two mountain lions.

“No it gets easier as you get older it gets easier trust me you won’t need to drink as much neither, but you did good though my first time I ripped the deer to pieces you snapped its neck saved it from suffering and did what you had to” Esme tells him.

“Was it normal to like the blood so much and hate it at the same time?” Stiles asks her sitting as far away from Esme as possible he’s still scared the shield might go up again and hurt her.

“Yes but I’ve never seen a vampire throw up blood before” She tells him her stone like face looks almost worried.

“Can a vampire bring an illness from their human life?” Stiles asks.

“I’ve never seen that happen in my vampire life but I suppose if it’s a psychological disorder it’s possible after all that’s how the powers work we bring our strongest human trait into the vampire life” Esme tells him her face contorts to look worried and he answers her unasked question.

“I had bulimia it happened when my mother died we all took it back, Allison went down the angry route my dad took the alcohol route and I just ate a lot and stuck my fingers down my throat so I wouldn’t get fat apparently my shrink thinks I did it because it was the only thing I could control in my life my family fell apart and she said I did it as a way to escape the pain of my mother dying by replacing it with the pain of throwing up which was easier to deal with” Stiles tells her his eyes looking out over the field he can see everything and it looks amazing.

“If you felt anything like I did when I lost my baby I can understand the pain you went through and I admire your courage you actually went through life I jumped off a cliff in my pain and I wish I had your strength to carry on back then but I couldn’t, you’re a fighter though Stiles and I know you can handle anything your faced with how did you handle the bulimia when you were human?” She asks him.

“I thought of my mother and how she’d want me to live” Stiles tells her his eyes still focused on the field he can see a beehive high in a tree the bee’s whizzing around look like they’re flying in slow motion.

“Keep doing that then, think of her and survive just because you’re a vampire now doesn’t make you any different you still love her and she’d still want you to survive, you’re family now Stiles so you can be sure that we will all be looking out for you as long as you want us to and you’ll be a member of this family until you decide otherwise” Esme smiles.

“Is that why Edward, Jasper Emmett and Carlisle are tailing us?” Stiles asks.

“What?” Esme asks.

“They’ve been trailing after us since you all cornered me in the forest I understand I’m a danger and they’re just trying to protect you I’d do the same” Stiles tells her smiling.

“Where are they?” Esme asks looking around the field she looks like she genuinely doesn’t know they’re there.

“A couple miles that way” Stiles tells her pointing off into the mountains.

“How could you tell? I didn’t even know they were there” She tells him smirking.

“I could smell them they’ve all got distinct scents I can smell them here as weird as that sounds” Stiles tells her.

“Well you are new so all your senses are heightened and will be for a few months” She tells him.

“I think they’re close because Derek is” Stiles tells her closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

“Derek’s close? We haven’t seen him since he bit you” She tells him standing and looking around.

“He’s following us as well I think he’s in his wolf form thing he doesn’t really have a scent right now I think it’s him or a random wolf is following us” Stiles can’t help but smirk at the thought of a random wolf following the dangerous predators.

“You’re very intellectual aren’t you?” Esme smirks.

“I’m taking all AP classes so I hope I am” Stiles smiles for the first time in a few days.

“Do you still feel angry towards Derek?” Esme asks concern showing in her features, Stiles isn’t sure she’s concerned about him or Derek maybe both.

“Actually I’m not it’s weird to be completely honest when I woke up I was pissed I wanted nothing more than to repeatedly punch him but now I’m kind of thankful” Stiles shrugs.

“Thankful?” Esme repeats obviously confused.

“I don’t really know how to explain it but I feel peaceful like this it’s weird I know I can do things now I can protect myself and from what you told me I’m almost indestructible I walked around in my human life constantly worried about dying like my mother my wakeful moments as well as my sleep were always filled with worries about me dying like her about me getting frontal temporal dementia and forgetting who I was I always worried about it but now I feel free like I don’t have to worry for once in my life it’s refreshing” Stiles tells her.

“Now all you have to worry about is staying out of the sun keeping away from human blood not killing anyone and drinking animal blood” Esme tells him her tone teasing.

“That’s another thing the bite gave me” Stiles tells her.

“What?” Esme asks confused.

“A new family to help me with all those things, I hope your offer still stands” Stiles tells her finally looking her in the eye.

“Of course it does” She smiles she’s still standing but in the next blink of an eye she’s sitting next to him, well figuratively of course cause Stiles doesn’t need to blink.

“Does the family have to vote?” Stiles asks.

“No they already like you besides Alice saw your future when Derek bit you and she already saw you living with us in peace” Esme smirks.

“You guys can come chill over here if you want I won’t bite much” Stiles smirks barely raising his voice, they must hear it cause in seconds the four male vampires were there.

Edward got their first followed by Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett trailing behind them.

“Nice hunting before” Edward smirks at him.

“I’m surprised you didn’t join in Mountain Lion is your favourite isn’t it” Stiles smirks looking at him.

Edward must read his mind because he doesn’t ask for the explanation about how he knew.

“Welcome to the family” Carlisle smiles holding out his hand.

“Thank’s” Stiles smiles.


	6. Esme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd update cause it's my birthday and i'm hungover this helped me out made me happy and made me forget I was sick for a while

“I don’t get it” Carlisle says he looks confused and it’s not often her know it all husband is confused.

“Stiles?” She guesses.

“Seth cut himself, Esme, Derek went mad he’s only just turned back into his human form and he went mad at the scent, Stiles was the one that stayed calm and collected he was the one that pinned him single handed” He tells his wife looking out across the creak.

“Bella was the same some people just take to being a vampire better than others” She muses smiling.

“He’s two weeks old the smell of blood even from a werewolf would send anyone into a frenzy even Bella struggled with the scent and she’s had the greatest restraint since birth” Carlisle tells her placing his head on her shoulder.

“Let’s thank whatever it is that we haven’t got two blood thirsty vampires at the same time, Derek’s a handful on his own” Esme smiles her heart aches for the both of them especially Derek and the struggle it is cutting himself off from human blood completely.

“I think he might have more than the shield powers Esme” Carlisle tells her.

“Is that possible? So far the only vampire that has two powers I know off is Renesmee” Esme asks looking confused herself.

“Benjamin has essentially four powers although he can control the elements each element could be classed as a different power but I didn’t know a shield could be that powerful before the two times he’s managed to conjure it on command it’s been impenetrable even Renesmee’s power to break through shields doesn’t work against it” Carlisle explains to her he looks slightly awed.

“He managed to shield me in it for five minutes the other day” Esme tells him looking slightly guilty that she didn’t tell him sooner.

“He did?” Carlisle asks his head snapping up to meet her eyes in a flash.

“Yeah” Esme smiles.

“How? When?” Carlisle questions.

“When we went hunting the other day it was just me, Emmett, Stiles and Jasper. Emmett and Jasper were messing around fighting I got tired of hearing the loud clashes so I jumped on Emmett’s back and started fighting him into submission” She smiles when the thought came back to her Carlisle nodding to carry on makes her want to chuckle.

“Emmett threw me off him playfully and we started play fighting ourselves all of a sudden Emmett ran towards me and all of a sudden he’s flying back into a tree so hard it snaps in half, Stiles had his hand extended as if he was controlling it with his hands it took him a few minutes to calm down and for it to go away” Esme tells him.

“Were you trapped inside?” Carlisle asks looking concerned.

“Completely” Esme smirks.

“Why does that make you smile?” He asks confused once again.

“Imagine if Stiles could control that power and keep that shield up for long periods he’d be able to trap someone in there it would be such a handy power to have around to trap Derek when he or anyone else loses control” Esme tells him as always her thoughts were on protecting the family.

“What did it feel like being trapped?” Carlisle asked curious.

“It didn’t feel like I was trapped, Jasper however did mention that he couldn’t feel my emotions so maybe he hasn’t got a mental shield maybe his physical shield is that powerful it blocks both physical power and mental” Esme shrugs.

“You think we should take him up to Denali?” He wonders.

“You want Eleazar to see what his powers are exactly and if he has any more?” She asks but the way she says it she knows the answer already.

“It couldn’t hurt besides his father’s beginning to ask questions” Carlisle answers his eyes show the worry he won’t speak off.

“Allison and Alice are keeping him from worrying, Allison told her father he moved out got an apartment in the next town over and started a new school, he’s eighteen and his mother left them both a huge insurance settlement when she died so he had the money to do that of course his father was furious demanding Allison take him to Stiles but she knew what to say to get him to calm down she told him Stiles doesn’t want to speak to him and she even told him you’re his psychiatrist and you suggested a little space is what’s needed before he relapses into his old habits” She tells him.

“He’s been texting and phoning his father though hasn’t he?” Carlisle asks he looks confused because Stiles has broken two phones already with the new strength of his fingers as he’s been typing on the screen to someone.

“I believe he mostly texts Allison she’s freaked out about the Vampire thing but apparently she’s fine with it now she’s just happy Stiles isn’t dead, well dead forever he’s sent his father short clipped remarks as a way to cover” Esme tells him smiling when Carlisle looks impressed “You’re in the hospital a lot so don’t look surprised when you miss things out with the family” She laughs leaning her head on his shoulder.

“Do you think Stiles would want to go to Alaska?” He asks after a moment of silence the sound of the bubbling stream relaxing.

“He’s fascinated by the abilities he has, it’s like after he had the first freak out he went into research mode he’s almost read all your diaries from your life and others lives he wants to learn everything about being a vampire he even thinks other supernatural creatures might exist” She tells him smiling when he rolls his eyes they’ve had that argument before and he always stays firm on his belief that there isn’t any other supernatural creatures out there.

“You think I should take Emmett and Jasper just in case he does loose it?” Carlisle queries.

“I think you should take Derek and Emmett, Derek’s always likes Denali there isn’t many humans that far into Alaska so he gets to relax a bit” Esme tells him “I feel like stretching my legs as well maybe I should come see them too it’s been too long since I saw them” She smiles.

“Guess we don’t need Emmett then” Carlisle chuckles standing and pulling her up as well.

“Stiles is your protector he doesn’t lose control when your around and he’s certainly won’t like Derek hurt you if he were to lose control” Carlisle smiles his tone teasing.

“It’s cause I’m related to his mother” Esme smiles she closes her eyes readying himself for the questions but surprisingly they didn’t come.

“I know, Esme” He laughs “You think I didn’t research his family tree when he said you looked like his mother?” Carlisle asks.

“I was surprised when I checked as well Stiles is my Great, Great, Great, Great, Great Nephew that means Allison is my Niece as well” Esme smiles.

“I found pictures of all the women in your family line it’s amazing how similar you all were Stiles was right his mother was the spitting image of you minus the mouth and nose oh and you’re a lot smaller” Carlisle smiles “Have you told Stiles yet?”

“He told me, it’s a good feeling being able to help family even if it’s in his vampire state I’d rather him live his life” Esme tells him.

“Everything happens for a reason dear you taught me that” Carlisle smirks kissing his wife on the cheek smiling when Esme does.

“Indeed it does “She smirks grabbing his hand and tugging him towards their family home.


	7. Human Interaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda think your all going to hate this chapter I don't know why like but I just think your going to hate it but I do think this is the kind of thing that Stiles would do and I just want Stiles to bond with the Cullen's a little.

“Where are you sneaking off to?” Renesmee asks he may jump a little his foot slipping on the branch. His little eep leaves his lips before he realises he’s virtually indestructible right now and it takes little to no effort to grab the branch and pull himself up in a flash.

“What are you even doing in this tree? And just because I’m a vampire now doesn’t mean I’m used to all the powers my hearing sort of goes when I focus on running and jumping and stuff” Stiles tells her she’s built a little tree hammock and she’s got a book she looks relaxed up here so she’s obviously been relaxing in this particular tree for a while.

“You know I’ve never seen a spastic vampire before all that grace and beauty the bite gave you and yet you still seem completely human” She smiles Stiles just rolls his eyes and jumps to the next tree without saying anything to her.

He gets about two miles into the woods before he hears her following him.

“You know I don’t really get the whole imprinting thing but if anything were to happen to you Jacob and your parents for that matter as well would go crazy and then kill me” Stiles sighs looking down at his bare feet. Wearing trainers while running was so impractical the high speeds just tore the trainers to shreds and he unlike his vampire family wasn’t rich sure he had a little money saved up from his mother’s insurance pay out but that would go in a year with the cost of clothes alone. 

“You’ve been a vampire for two months now and you’ve got exceptional control you don’t drink too much and human blood doesn’t even seem to affect you” Renesmee says smiling at him when she jumps out of a nearby tree she seems to float a little bit before she drops to the floor stupid graceful vampires he moans in his head.

“You think human blood doesn’t affect me?” Stiles laughs his voice sounding oddly angelic in his new super ears.

“Seth cut himself and Derek went crazy most of the family did but Derek tried to kill Seth but you stopped him you calmed him down and then when he went feral you kept him from hurting anyone with that new born strength of yours not only did you not even look in Seth’s direction but you didn’t even flinch when he stabbed himself the only time you reacted was when Derek started breaking stuff trying to get at Seth” Renesmee tells him she looks like she’s proud of herself for deducing that.

“It’s Allison” Stiles whispers his voice barely even moved but she has super hearing as well so she obviously caught the words.

“She likes Seth” Stiles explains further when Nessie looks puzzled a frown covering her snowy skin.

“So you’re telling me your sister liking a boy was enough to stop you from trying to kill him yourself?” She asks looking stunned.

“As soon as I smelt that blood I kept my head down focused on my book I wanted to jump up and drain him dry I’ve never wanted something so much then the guilt started” Stiles tells her.

“Amazing” She whispers his head whips up to look at her to see why she hasn’t called him a monster yet.

“What’s amazing?” Stiles asks her.

“That you smelt the blood and wanted to drink it but you resisted you’re not normal Stiles” She smiles stepping closer at a slow pace.

“Why have you been pulling away from us? You’re our family now you should rely on us to help you I’ve always wanted a little brother” She smirks. “Carlisle looks at you like his son he’s so proud of you and you don’t even see it, he gets a massive smile on his face when he sees you reading his research notes and medical books his mood is practically testable when you have debates with him your like the son he always wanted your like another doctor” She smirks.

“He doesn’t like me that much” Stiles tells her if he still had blood flowing through him he’d probably be blushing right about now.

“Have you seen Jasper smirk whenever you two talk? He feels Carlisle’s emotions and it’s like it’s contagious dad reads Jaspers and Carlisle’s mind and he can’t help but smile as well that makes mom smile and that make me and Jake smile Jacob smiling makes his pack smile and Esme loves you like Nephew you are and Emmett just likes that your stronger than him at the moment Rosalee is happy cause Emmett is and well Alice is always happy you don’t know the affect you’ve had on this family” She smiles at him.

“I don’t let people in” Stiles tells her his voice louder than it should be and surprisingly thick with emotion. “Everyone I let in leaves me” Stiles tells her.

“Stiles we aren’t going to leave you ever unless you want us to family doesn’t abandon family trust me when I was born it caused so much trouble it cause a war between the werewolves and our family but that all changed when Jacob met me then our family and Jacobs wolf family were nearly wiped out by the volturi if their lives would have been so much easier if they killed me but they wouldn’t cause they’re loyal and they protect their own” She tells him she goes to walk forward but his shield is up.

“Any other vampire coven would want you for this” She tells him her hand reaches out and pushed on the solid but invisible barrier she could imagine it shimmering like it did on movies but it doesn’t it’s just a solid wall of air “But we love you for this Stiles” She tells him pointing to her own heart and then after a second she points to her own head as well “And this cause let’s face it your almost smarter than everyone” She laughs.

“What do you mean almost?” Stiles laughs it’s not a loud one but it’s enough for her to smile.

“Where do you go?” She asks him softly her hand reaches out she expects to feel the solid wall but she’s surprised when the shield is gone.

“What do you mean?” Stiles asks her attempting to look confused but he knows he looks guilty if the smile on her face is saying anything.

“Everyone has noticed you going out in the evenings my dad wanted to follow you but Esme stopped us all from doing that she believed you’re in control and she also thinks you should be in control of your actions she knows your smart enough to do the right things.

“I’ve been lying to you guys for a while now” Stiles tells her he leans against the tree it makes him feel oddly powerful that he could just push on this massive tree and it would tumble down he’s never felt this powerful before he hates it and loves it at the same time.

“About what?” Renesmee asks confusion crossing her features again.

“I told my dad” Stiles tells her.

“You’ve had contact with him?” She asks her voice raised she looks alarmed and he sees the millions of questions that she wants to ask him but he speaks before she can ask anything.

“I told him everything and I wanted to rip his throat out while I was there nobody would have known accept Alice she would have been easily dealt with but I stopped myself I just focused on Alice and surprisingly you guys we managed to keep him from freaking out he’s always been good with weird to be fair he has seen tonnes of things that can’t be explained I told him I had to go away forever otherwise I’d hurt people he sobbed tried to get me to stay he even told me he’d get me all the deer I needed” Stiles tells her laughing a cold empty laugh.

“He did that?” She asks her voice so low even his vampire hearing almost missed it. He could have jumped at her volume when she shouts the next questions “Why didn’t Alice tell any of us? How the hell could you stand being so close to your dad?” She asks.

“Honestly I have no idea I just couldn’t keep sending him hurtful texts I had to tell him the truth so he can let go” Stiles tells her.

“You think he’s going to let you go?” She asks him looking sceptical.

“I told him he had to Alice and I have been planning a way to fake my death he’s been helping us he told me the only way he’d agree to it would be if I called him every day and when I get better control wherever I am in the world he’s going to see me” Stiles tells her if he could cry his eyes would be watering now.

“I don’t think this is a good idea Stiles” She tells him.

“Have you seen me? I look different it’s clear I was fuck ugly and now I look like a demi god like I was made by Aphrodite herself my eyes are a mix between bright red and gold oh and they turn as black as onyx when I’m hungry people will notice I have 700 missed calls and over a thousand texts from my friends back in Beacon Hills they know somethings up if I don’t do something suspicion will fall on me and your family I don’t want to spend the next eighty or ninety years of my immortal life looking over my shoulder for people looking for me if my dad knows and I fake my death then at least I can move on and not worry that if I meet any of my friends I’ll rip their throats out with my teeth or even worse turn them like me” Stiles tells her.

“Does anyone else know about this?” She asks she looks worried but he’s not sure if the worried about him or her family.

“Alice, Edward and Carlisle, Esme too I’m not sure if he told your mother” He tells her.

“So where are you going now?” She asks.

“Your dad and Alice have taken my jeep to the PowerStation that’s a couple of miles out of town Carlisle has got a John Doe from the morgue one that fits my previous weight and height my fathers on duty tonight he’s waiting for the concerned call of Esme who’s going to find my car drove straight into the PowerStation when the police show up their going to find a body burned to a crisp unidentifiable not even dental records will be able to find out if it’s me or not but my car will be all the proof they need and my dad’s going to do the rest he’s going to morn me cause I am going to be gone for a while after all” Stiles tells her.

“You’re faking your death tonight?” She shouts she looks shocked that everyone is in on it and angry that she wasn’t informed of it.

“Yeah then I’m going away I’ve always wanted to go traveling now I can” He tells her.

“If you think our families helping you fake your death and then letting you go away on your own Stiles your dumber than I thought you were we move around a lot and have houses everywhere your sticking with us” She tells her.

“I can’t ask you to uproot your life for me” Stiles tells her.

“You aren’t I’m telling you we will come well I will anyway like I said you’re the brother my mother can never have so your stuck with me I can’t speak for everyone but I know them your family now their coming with us as well.

“Why are you being so nice? I mean we’ve barely had ten conversations” Stiles reminds her.

“Like I said your family now and besides family don’t have to speak to be family like they say actions are stronger than words” she smirks at him and it’s the first time Stiles has ever felt like he’s part of an actual normal family in a while.

Well as normal as a family of vampires, werewolves and a half vampire/human can be.

“Come on lets go help our family fake your death” She tells her hand extended.

He actually takes her hand almost instinctively it’s the first time he’s felt comfortable enough to touch anyone that wasn’t Esme since he turned.


	8. Crush

“Again” Stiles whispers his voice coming out in a snarl.

“Maybe you should take a rest” Esme tells him her voice concerned and exuding worry with every word she speaks.

“I feel fine” Stiles tells her to try and make her worry less about him he even smiles at her a little.

“I wasn’t talking about you” Esme tells him smiling her concerned face looking at Edward and Derek panting on the forest floor.

“Sorry” Stiles winces looking at Derek’s panting form.

Edwards smirking at Derek’s wrecked appearance.

“Why aren’t you this bad?” Derek asks his brother his voice husky and oddly seductive to Stiles newly hypersensitive ears.

“Because I didn’t attack Stiles with the ferocity that you did and Stiles didn’t kick my ass as hard as he did yours” Edward tells him his smile mocking and it makes Stiles smile.

“Yeah he does” Edward says looking up towards him smiling at him as well it frustrates him when Edward answers his thoughts he glares when Edward chuckles at him.

“I hate it when you do that at least wait till I ask the fucking question” Stiles glares.

“Sorry” Edward smirks again looking at him and waiting till he asks the question that he’s already answered.

“Doesn’t he have human blood flowing through him like me?” He asks rolling his eyes when Edward gives him the exact same answer.

“Doesn’t that mean that he should be strong like me?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah he’s been a vampire for almost a year and a half so his eyes are starting to change see? His strength is waning slightly” Edward tells him smiling when Derek tries to punch him but Edward easily dodges it.

“Still stronger than you” Derek snarls launching himself at Edward it’s fun watching Edward dodge every punch Derek throws.

“How did you learn to fight?” Esme asks sitting next to him on the damp grass.

“I took martial arts classes when I was younger I was pretty good at it as well so I know how to throw a punch and kick only fighting Edward and Derek made me realise that normal fighting techniques are useless for vampires the way they attack they’re animalistic and ferocious I only kept them both off me because I’m stronger than they are right now if I was like you a vegetarian and didn’t have my own blood in my system I don’t think I’d have survived” Stiles tells her keeping his eyes on the two fighting idiots.

“Don’t be hard on yourself your fighting style although unusual for a vampire is impressive Edwards and Derek’s fighting style is instinctive they don’t teach themselves that they just do what their body tells them to do Edward just reads his opponents mind to keep himself one step ahead” Esme smiles squeezing his shoulder to comfort him.

“So what’s this new house like?” Stiles asks her.

“You’re going to love it it’s exactly like our house now only were a mile away from our friends they have a house like ours I’m sure they’re all going to love you” She smiles her face could light up the clearing if it wasn’t already so bright.

“You guys aren’t just moving there because you want this man to see if I have any other gifts are you?” Stiles asks he doesn’t like the look of Esme’s shocked and surprised face.

“I was in hearing range when you and Carlisle were discussing me” Stiles smiles at her his face showing how sorry he was for eavesdropping.

“We’re really proud of you Stiles you have exceptional control and your powers are beyond what even we thought possible not only can you protect yourself from harm both mentally and physically you can protect other as well your gift is exceptional Carlisle thinks there is more to you than meets the eye he believes you have another power he also thinks you’re or were meant to be a vampire I suppose would be the correct terminology” Esme smirks at him.

“I don’t think I have any other powers it’s been what three months now?” He asks her not waiting for the nod before he carries on “Right now the only power that’s manifesting is the force field generation I suppose you could call my shield a mental and physical shield as it blocks both attacks I can keep it up for a long while now and when Edward and I tested the length I could have gone longer I just got bored” Stiles tells her.

“Just because one thing doesn’t seem to be showing its self doesn’t mean it isn’t there” Esme smiles at him.

“I suppose it’s possible” Stiles shrugs.

“I’m sorry about making you move again with the faking my death thing” Stiles tells her his eyes still focused on the fighting Derek and Edward are doing its funny watching Derek’s face strain in concentration as he tries to not give his next move to Edward telepathically.

“Don’t be we wouldn’t have had to move in a few years anyway we don’t stay in one place too long and we’ve already been here for a few years besides it will be nice to go back to Alaska and see Eleazar, Tanya and her sisters” Esme tells him placing a reassuring kiss to his cheek.  
“Shall we go help everyone pack?” Stiles asks.

“Sure” Esme smiles the woman is always smiling she calls a quick see you in a few to Edward and Derek and they’re speeding through the forest.

She slows to a slow walk and he follows her lead.

“So when did you develop the crush?” Esme asks once they’re out of ear shot her smirk was probably visible from space.

“What crush?” He splutters he’s glad his blood doesn’t pump around his body right now so his blush can’t give it away he’s also glad his heart can’t beat a million miles a minute.

“The crush you have on Derek” Esme reminds him her smirk hasn’t left his face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Stiles tells her and he really shouldn’t of said nothing cause she takes that as some sort of confirmation of his crush.

“Oh please it’s that obvious even a human could see it when Seth cut himself and you got Derek out of there you handled Derek with such care it was like he was a glass figurine” Esme tells him she actually snorts and it makes him love her even more.

“If you remember that correctly I used violence” Stiles smirks at her positive he’s proved his point.

“You used the tiniest amount of force you also snarled at anyone else that tried to approach to help” Esme tells him he thinks she’s finished but she just continues after a nanosecond. “Plus you’ve been watching him all dad today when he trains with Edward you look like you want to rip Edward apart when he hits Derek why do you think Edwards been smirking so much and hitting Derek so much? Edward enjoys making his brothers mad” Esme laughs the sound angelic.

“I can’t like Derek” He says although it sounds pathetic to even his ears.

“Okay yeah maybe I can but have you seen him he’s perfection and I’m awkward as hell” Stiles laughs this laugh is cold and full of self-deprecation.

“I think he likes you as well” She smirks.

“I highly doubt that besides what’s the chance of Derek being a gay vampire” Stiles laughs.

“He is gay” Esme tells him and that would have been enough to give him an heart attack if he was still human “Your blood when you were human was extremely appealing to him and when he turned you into a vampire he felt the worst dread in his entire life that’s why he stayed as a wolf I also think he’s been trying to hit you that hard because he want you to be able to look after yourself” Esme tells him and it’s all hard to believe.

Derek couldn’t like him could he? Would they even be any good together? What if they got together then broke up? He wouldn’t be able to live with the Cullen’s anymore and he doesn’t think he could keep up this whole vegetarian thing on his own.

“Oh well circumstantial besides I don’t think he likes me maybe if he did then we could go out sometime you know have a polar bear to drink but I think were both a bit unpredictable right now to be doing anything” Stiles shrugs he won’t lie the thought of them hooking up is hot but he doesn’t think the older vampire would even get with him when he was drunk if he could get drunk that was.

“I just want you to be happy” Esme smiles.

“I’ve heard about your attempts at matchmaking Esme you don’t like anyone in your family being single you’ve even tried to find Leah and Seth their mates but they haven’t imprinted yet the way he acts around Allison I honestly thought Seth had already imprinted on her but he just likes pretty girls he’s a little player” Stiles smirks.

“I don’t like my family being lonely” Esme smiles more at his comment than anything else.

“We’ll be fine Esme” Stiles smirks he looks at her then races ahead smirking when she races after him trying to beat him to slowly emptying house.


	9. Denali Coven

“Why are you hiding out up here?” Derek asks looking at him curiously leaning against the solid wooden doorway of the attic the room he claimed when they moved in to the new house.

“I’m not hiding” Stiles tells him looking down at the book he was reading.

“Your heart might not beat anymore but I can still tell your lying” Derek tells him.

“I’m not hiding Derek” Stiles tells him closing the book with too much force making the book spine snap and pages to spill everywhere.

“Sure you’re not you said hey to the Denali coven and all but ran back here” Derek tells him he’s got a shit eating grin plastered across his face and it makes Stiles want to bite the fucker.

“I wanted to unpack” Stiles shrugs.

“Yeah cause you’re so busy with sleeping and all your other commitments to unpack whenever” Derek smirks again like he’s a comedian and Stiles kinda want’s to punch him even more now.

“Anyone ever told you that you’re a dick?” Stiles asks smiling up at him politely.

“My sisters” Derek tells him this time instead of the huge smirk he has a small smile on his face and it makes Stiles awkward cause he knows that smile isn’t meant to be seen by anyone but Derek he’s letting the mask of smugness that he usually wears slip if its only for a second.

“Glad I’m not the only one” Stiles smiles sadly feeling sorry for Derek’s loss.

“You freaked out Eleazar” Derek smirks at him jumping on Stiles big leather sofa.

“I didn’t even shake his hand how the hell did I freak him out?” Stiles asks confused.

“Your power” Derek answers he has the smug smile in place again but this time it’s as if he’s smiling for Stiles instead of at him.

“What about it? It’s just a shield, Bella has a shield as well” Stiles shrugs.

“Apparently your gift is the strongest he’s ever sensed that includes that of the volturi and the whole guard” Derek tells him smirking.

“Yay for me” Stiles tells him sarcastically.

“Your cute when you try and act all tough” Derek tells him his tone deadly serious it makes Stiles splutter and if he was human he would be blushing for sure.

“I’m a vicious vampire I don’t do cute” Stiles tells him giving a little snarl for good measure it only serves to make Derek laugh.

“You should have stuck around Eleazar told Carlisle he thinks you have another power which is rare even for vampires you also missed the werewolf drama” Derek tells him.

“Werewolf drama? Wait I have another power?” Stiles asks him sitting up so fast the recliner creaks

“Yeah apparently Eleazar didn’t get the chance to say what it was because Seth sort of imprinted” Derek tells him.

“Seth imprinted on who?” Stiles asks him his eyes comically wide.

“Tanya saved some girl called Lydia strawberry blond hair looks like she’s one of those queen bees but she’s actually pretty smart everyone was surprised that a werewolf imprinted on a vampire I suppose it’s not much of a shock after Jacob and Nessie” Derek shrugs.

“Good for Seth bet Leah’s pissed off” Stiles smirks.

“She shifted into a wolf and went for a run to sulk” Derek smirks.

"It's hard for her, I feel sorry for her she’s stayed a wolf for over what seventy years? Everyone she loved accept her brother and Jacob decided to either stop being a wolf and die naturally or died of old age, Jacob constantly shifts because Renesmee doesn’t age so he doesn’t want to either he’s basically immortal like us now Seth’s got himself a vampire he’s not going to want to age neither Leah still doesn’t like vampires so at the end of the day she’s either going to die alone or fall in love with a mortal and die of old age leaving her brother alone that must suck” Stiles tells Derek his tone is serious and Derek doesn’t make a joke for a change.

“I suppose” Derek shrugs he looks uncomfortable.

“You don’t like talking about relationships do you?” Stiles asks laughing.

“Not really in my human life I got betrayed every time I got with someone so now whenever I feel an attraction to someone no matter how powerful the attraction is I just try and supress it” Derek tells him not looking away from the ceiling.

“I get that love and relationships makes me uncomfortable too, I had a relationship with a girl called Malia a year ago and she cheated on me with a dumb jock called Jackson the only good think about my dad moving was getting away from her and him” Stiles tells Derek.

“How is your dad?” Derek asks not so subtly changing the subject from the uncomfortable relationship talk.

“He’s okay he’s getting sick of everyone treating him like a glass statue and tip toeing around him after my fake death, Scott still leaves me messages” Stiles tells him if he was still human his eyes would be tearing up by now.

“I’m sorry” Derek tells him.

“It’s fine my dad can handle it” Stiles tells him giving him a small smile.

“No I mean I’m sorry for not having better control of myself and biting you I shouldn’t have done that I wrecked your life” Derek tells him.

“As much as I hate feeding on blood, I don’t hate being a vampire I don’t miss getting tired I love the strength I love having a big family again I love the speed and I love that I can read so many books now through the night when I should be sleeping but I don’t need to I love my powers all my life I felt weak and useless the shield only protects me from harm physically it blocks everyone out mentally which is good for me cause I like to be alone sometimes” Stiles tells him.

“I made you into a monster” Derek tells him his eyes look tired if that was possible for a vampire.

“Please I eat animals I did that before I turned into a vampire well I did cook the meat to ensure all blood was gone but that’s beside the point anyway I feel like I was born to be a vampire and my singing voice is even better now that everything about me is supposed to be perfect” Stiles laughs.

“Supposed to be perfect?” Derek asks confused.

“Yeah every one of you guys look like Greek gods and goddesses like Zeus himself or Aphrodite but I just look like I’ve been thrown of a mountain I’m the Hephaestus of the Olympic coven” Stiles laughs at the analogy between Olympic coven and the Olympian gods it fits.

“If your Hephaestus I’m a Satyr” Derek laughs at him “Trust me Stiles there’s something about you that makes you the most beautiful out of us all” Derek tells him and once again Stiles is thankful he can’t blush.

“Remind me to get you a mirror for Christmas” Stiles laughs.

“It’s funny how loud that music is isn’t it?” Derek tells him looking toward Stiles radio the volume on 1 but it still sounded like it was booming to them.

“I still have trouble getting used to it I put it on 30 the other week and I thought it was hooked up to like seventy amps” Stiles laughs glad that Derek changed the subject again.

“I still can’t get used to being a vampire and It’s been more than a year the first month after I turned my power manifested and I turned into a wolf I freaked out so much that I couldn’t turn back it took me six months before I finally learned how to shift back and forth properly I usually just tuned back into human when I was hungry but now I can change back at will” Derek tells him.

“My aunt lived in Alaska she had like seven wolves that used to come to her for food they were wild and when I went to visit her before she died they came and I freaked out they were so beautiful but I wolves are supposed to be vicious but these were so friendly they cuddled up to her one even sat right by my feet and looked at me as if to say why aren’t you petting me I’ve always loved wolves since then they taught me to never judge a book by its cover” Stiles smirks at him.

“Are you trying to tell me you like me better when I’m a wolf?” Derek asks smirking at him.

“Yep, sourwolf Derek doesn’t talk he just looks all cute” Stiles tells him mentally kicking himself for calling him cute.

“Sourwolf? I like that” Derek tells him chuckling at the analogy.

“So did Eleazar actually say he thinks I have another power?” Stiles asks him sceptical.

“Yeah why you ready to go face them instead of hiding out up here?” Derek asks him.

“I’m not hiding out I told you that I just don’t feel comfortable around them I don’t know them yet” Stiles tells him standing and grabbing his phone off the desk he turns the radio off as well.

“God you’re a bad ass vampire with a quick ass power get a grip” Derek tells him standing and grabbing his hand dragging him out the room at vampire speed Stiles barely registers when they turn up at the Denali’s mansion his eyes are fixed on Derek’s hand gripping his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I did the stupidest thing a few months ago and deleted my Tumblr account if you guys want to follow me again or for the first time my tumblr account is Jmarshy97


	10. Another Power

“Stiles!” Carlisle shouts smiling when he sees Stiles and Derek speeding into the house he looks down at their hands that are still entwined.

Stiles suddenly feels self-conscious and goes to pull away only Derek’s hand tightens around his and Stiles just decides to go with it.

“Derek said something about another power?” He asks wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

“Yeah, Eleazar” Carlisle says in his normal speaking voice leading Stiles and Derek into the house, the Cullen’s and the Denali coven are all sat around the massive living room they’re all sitting on the sofa’s or armchairs all chatting to one another.

Seth is sat with a girl with strawberry blond hair and they’re chatting away like they’ve know each other for years.

“Lydia?” Stiles asks his voice rising slightly out of habit.

“Stiles?” Lydia asks her head snapping up and her voice catching a little in her throat.

“No way” Stiles beams his hand pulling out of Derek’s grasp as he and Lydia speed across the room, they’re pulling each other in for a hug within seconds crushing each other in the process.

They pull apart laughing just taking each other in.

“You’re a vampire?” Stiles asks it’s a dumb question really but it’s unbelievable.

“I know tell me about it, me and Jackson decided to come out here and he thought his shit car could handle the snow next thing I know we’re going off the cliff and crashing into a frozen lake, after a few days of burning to death, we both woke up here” She shrugs.

“That douche is a vampire?” Stiles asks her frowning.

“Yeah, he decided he was too good for this lifestyle and decided to just live the way he wanted after Kate and Tanya trained him up first of course” Lydia tells him leaning him to one of the empty sofas.

“I didn’t hear about you disappearing though, Allison never mentioned it” Stiles tells her.

“I fooled everyone into thinking I graduated early, I said I was going to the University of Alaska, which isn’t really a lie I am going there I just plan on going next year so I can get the thirst under control first, I heard you died” She tells him.

“Yeah well I cut myself a little then I got bit by a vampire it was a nip really next thing I know I’m a vampire and my dad’s helping me fake my death” He tells her looking around the room every eye is on them but he can’t seem to care.

“I heard about the car crash from Allison we still keep in touch, I can’t believe you aren’t dead, I was moody for weeks when I thought you were dead funny enough that’s how I found out I had powers” She laughs.

“Me dying help you discover your powers?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah I just screamed and the next thing we all knew the windows shattered and every vampire in the house was on their knees clutching their ears. Kate had to shock me to get me to stop” She tells him.

“You always were a screamer, well that’s what Jackson bragged about anyway” Stiles smirks letting out a hiss when Lydia punches him in the arm.

“How did you get turned anyway?” She asks him.

“The cute one lost control and accidently bit me” Stiles tells her pointing behind him without looking he knew were Derek was standing for some weird reason.

“I wouldn’t mind getting bit by him” Lydia laughs wincing when Seth lets out a small whine. She looks over at him and smirks it makes him smile back.

“Be nice to him” Stiles tells her suddenly worried about Seth’s innocence.

“I’m always nice” She tells him her voice overly sweet.

“I know you Lyd I have since preschool” Stiles laughs at her when she fake pouts.

“So you’re the one Eleazar is shit scared off?” Lydia asks looking impressed.

“I scared you?” Stiles asks looking over at the man himself to ask the question.

“Scared is a little too much, more like impressed very much but I do have a health amount of fear for those stronger than me” He tells him smiling.

“I’m stronger than you? Haven’t you been alive a lot longer than me?” Stiles asks him.

“Your powers are tremendous Stiles you have no idea how coveted you’d be if the volturi found out about you not only can you create a shield to protect you mentally and physically you can also mimic the other powers around you” Eleazar tells him sitting on the edge of his seat.

“I can mimic the powers of those around me?” Stiles asks him laughing a little at the absurdity.

“Yes and you’re doing it right now” Eleazar tells him looking at Stiles up and down like he’s a book.

“What are you talking about?” Stiles asks him looking at him like he’s gone mad.

“Look at your arms” Lydia whispers to him.

He looks down and jumps of the couch in shock his arms are covered with electricity the hum of the energy like a bell in his ears.

He backs up from the room so he can’t touch anyone, Derek walks forward with his hands up but Stiles own hands reach forward encasing Derek in his shield he’s shocked when his normal shield which is usually invisible is coated with electricity, the dome like shape crackling trapping Derek.

He lets the shield drop and runs at full speed from the house, Derek, Lydia, Edward and Bella quick on his trail.


	11. Freaking out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated i've been so busy I start UNI soon so i've been prepping for that

“You okay?” Edward asks him walking through the snowy clearing he’s on his own but only because he’s faster than the others.

“I don’t seem to be crackling with electricity” Stiles mutters his shield is around him but it’s invisible like always it’s not crackling with energy like it did before.

“Powers are great when you know how to use them but control takes time and I don’t know how you’re going to do it not only can you copy the powers of those around you, that means you’ll be getting a new power that you need to learn how to control” Edward keeps talking he’s sat on a small rock in the clearing watching Stiles as his face contorts in pain and he folds in on himself slightly.

“Stiles?” His name is repeated four times as one by one as Lydia, Derek, Bella and Carlisle enter the clearing.

A vicious hiss escapes his throat and it results in all the vampires instantly halting in their attempts at seeing if he’s okay.

“How do you do it?” Stiles hisses his head darting up and his eyes locking on Edward.

“Do what?” Edward asks confused.

“Listen to us all the time? Their voices are screaming in my head” Stiles tells him he starts pacing making his shield expand slightly in hopes it will block everyone out from his mind but it doesn’t seem to be working.

“Your hearing our thoughts?” Edward asks astonished, Carlisle looks positively giddy and his thoughts are in full on geek mode.

“Focus on person, just one” Edward tells him.

“Focus on me” Derek says without moving his lips.

Stiles head snaps in Derek’s direction and he tries to focus on him he manages to block out Carlisle and Edward, He couldn’t hear Bella anyway Lydia’s worrying is still clear and loud in his head but Derek’s thoughts are the loudest.

‘You think you’d be able to copy my power someday? I’d love to take you running as a wolf it’s the best thing ever, it’s like your free when you run’ Derek thinks Stiles sees pictures of Derek running as a wolf through many different forests it looks beautiful especially through Derek’s eyes.

Derek keeps thinking of random thoughts to help him concentrate, he tells him how sorry he is again about the bite he keeps blaming himself for Stiles going through this it makes him calm, Derek makes him lighter somehow.

He finally opens his eyes and it’s just them in the clearing, he looks around and he can’t see the other’s anymore.

‘They wanted to see if you could still read minds without Edward near’ Derek says his lips still aren’t moving.

‘I can’ Stiles smiles he sucks in a lung full of useless air out of habit and feels lighter now that it’s just him and Derek.

He drops his shield and walks closer to Derek, he goes to tell Derek thank you but Derek is speeding over to him and pushing him roughly against a massive oak tree.

The tree trunk cracks and topples over, wildlife scurry in all directions but all Stiles vision is filled with is Derek, Derek, Derek.

The other man crashes their mouths together and in the silent clearing it sounds like two boulders crashing together.

It feels like he’s human again. 

It’s like Derek’s his oxygen it’s like Derek’s all he needs to survive, like the world is suddenly all right when they connect.

Then it happens right there in the clearing.

Stiles has never felt the pure animalistic need of want before, he wasn’t like other new-born’s he never felt the animal inside control him, he detests blood but it keeps him alive. But this kissing Derek finally awakens some primal side of him and he can hear the vicious snarls coming from him as he pulls Derek closer until there isn’t even enough room for oxygen in-between them. 

It scares him the amount of want he has for Derek and this thought registers in his brain somewhere between kissing Derek and shredding every article of clothing the other vampire has on, his subconscious worries about what this is between them whether Derek just wants a fuck, his physical body seems to know what to do without any input from his brain.

He can hear Derek’s thoughts still all its saying is ‘fuck yes’ over and over again.

They hear a sound of snapping twigs as heavy footfalls approach, Stiles tries to keep kissing Derek and pull the other naked man into him but Derek’s older he’s not completely ruled by his emotions as he pulls away with a snarl of his own his eyes darting to the sounds of the others.

Stiles is panting for air he doesn’t know why he’s doing that because he doesn’t need to breath but that’s what he’d do as a human so that’s probably why he does it.

The cloud of lust is still there and a small growl escapes his throat when he sees Derek naked.

“Run back to the house I’ll deal with them” Stiles tells him and he sounds like he’s been set on fire.

Derek squeezes his hand and he’s gone in a blur, it’s seconds before he starts hearing the Cullen’s thoughts again and then he sees them all, concerned faces worrying over him.

Edward starts laughing and Stiles can hear his thoughts, hearing his own thoughts it’s weird it’s like Edward’s reading his mind, while Stiles is reading Edward’s mind and he can see what Edward see’s and Edward’s seeing what Stiles is seeing on a continuous loop.

It’s enough to give him a headache, not an actual headache just a severe mental drain from the weird loop of thoughts.

“Stiles you okay?” Esme asks walking to him.

“Oh he’s fine Esme, in fact he’s got somewhere to be haven’t you?” Edward asks laughing again, the Cullen’s are looking at him strangely but nobody says anything.

Stiles shoots Edward a glare before he’s speeding into the forest towards Derek’s scent.

The scent leads him deeper into the forest not back to the house though.

“I thought this would be best, I don’t think I can go easy and I really don’t want to break the house” Derek speaks softly once Stiles gets near enough to hear him.

It’s enough to make his mouth water at the prospect of what’s to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Sterek, how'd you guys enjoy it?


	12. Hunger

It’s been a week, maybe more time seems to have blurred into one singular event and that’s Derek.

His hands, his lips even his scent, they stayed in the forest up on a mountain somewhere, somewhere Edward and the others can’t hear them.

Stiles still thinks they’d hear them anyway the ferocious noises coming from both of them sounds like an avalanche and he’s not fazed by the fact that they might hear him in the slightest.

When they finally pull away Stiles thinks it’s been nine days’ he counted the way the moon made Derek look at least eight time so it makes logical sense that it’s been nine days.

“I’m hungry” Derek moans rolling onto his side to smirk at him, the mountain beneath them has been crushed and crushed so that they’ve created a crater in it the rock dust is clinging to Derek’s hair and it makes him look like a carpenter or something.

Even the mention of being hungry set’s Stiles off venom fills his mouth and he realises exactly how long it’s been since he last fed.

“You look weak” Derek tells him his massive hand grabbing Stiles face and his thumb rubs under Stiles eye’s he assumes he has dark circles there from not eating. 

“I haven’t fed for two months” Stiles tells him his voice sounds strange from not using it for more than groans and grunts and the added snarls for over a week.

“Two months? Stiles why do you insist on punishing yourself? Your putting yourself at risk being so weak, I need you strong I won’t let you get hurt not now, your mine and I can’t have you risking your life to prove you’re not a monster” Derek tells him.

“I miss real food, I miss curly fries and milkshakes I hate the taste of blood but at the same time it’s the only thing I want sometimes and it scares me the more I drink it, I’m scared that I’m going to become less and less human” Stiles admits voicing his concern for the first time ever, he’s sure Edward has heard this thought in his mind but he’s never been so honest with someone about this.

“I felt the same then I realised I needed the blood to survive, I worry that I’ll lose my humanity but then I look to Carlisle and Edward I see the kindness in Esme and I knew that everything would be okay just because we feed on the blood of animals doesn’t mean we’re go feral” Derek tells him his thumb still brushing under Stiles eye socket.

“What do you miss about being human?” Stiles asks him curious.

“Tofu” Derek tells him and Stiles wouldn’t have believed him if it wasn’t for the completely straight face he has going on.

“Really? Out of all the foods you miss tofu? God what do I see in you? Is it too late to change mates because I think I need to find someone else” Stiles laughs his giggle tapering off into a moan when Derek bites his shoulder lightly.

“It’s way too late to change mates now, your stuck with me for as long as you’ll have me” Derek laughs kissing Stiles shoulder and moving up to his mouth.

“Something tells me I’m never going to be able to give you up, even the thought of doing that makes me want to snarl in rage” Stiles tells him.

“Me too” Derek admits smirking. 

“I miss being surprised” Derek says after a few minutes of silent kisses between them.

“What?” Stiles questions confused.

“The thing I miss most about being human is being surprised, now that I’m a vampire I can hear everything see everything, I can guess how many jelly beans are in the tub in those carnival games but when I was human I didn’t have all these heightened senses life was still a mystery and I had to go through it either being surprised or fighting to make whatever I want happen” Derek tells him.

“Wow that’s like the complete opposite of me” Stiles laughs “I hate surprises one time Scott organised a surprise birthday for me and Allison I walked into the house first and some lad called Danny jumped out from behind the door he yelled surprise and I punched him in the nose so hard I broke it” Stiles tells him wincing at the dull memory that appears in his brain.

“I loved surprises” Derek smirks at him trying not to laugh at the idiocy that is Stiles hitting another kid at his own party.

“Yeah well your weird, but then again I kinda miss the dentist so I can’t talk” Stiles shrugs he feels the ground crumble beneath his naked body, and if he was human he’d be worried about him falling off the mountain but now he’s pretty much indestructible he’s worried about hurting the mountain.

“You miss the dentist? Maybe we should choose different mates” Derek tells Stiles although his tone actually sounds like he’s in pain even at the suggestion of it.

“Well not just the dentist really I miss doctors check-ups and stuff like that, I liked the praise I’d get from them for being in perfect condition, it made me feel happy to know I was healthy, it started after my family found out about my bulimia, I used to hate check-ups but then they got so regular and every time they gave me a positive review so to speak I saw how happy it made my family so I guess that’s what I miss really doing stuff to please my family” Stiles tells him.

“You’ve still got your family Stiles and now you’ve got an even bigger one with the Cullen’s were going to be here for you no matter what” Derek tells him.

“Yeah I know I guess I haven’t really gotten involved with them as much as I could have, I think it’s just me rebelling a little, well it’s rebellion mixed with shame” Stiles shrugs once again feeling the ground shift underneath him.

“Why do you feel shame around them?” Derek inquires his eyes telling him it’s alright to confide in him.

“I think the shame’s with myself really, I’m used to being the best in my class, the best out of me and Allison I guess I’m a little jealous that I’m not the best at this Vampire shit” Stiles laughs he knows it sounds crazy.

“You’re still less than a year old Stiles they’ve had centuries give yourself some time and you’ll master those powers of yours and I’m sure you’ll be the most powerful Cullen the world will ever see” Derek laughs.

“Yeah, yeah you have to say that I give you sex” Stiles tells him rolling his eyes.

“Come on we need to feed, and we need clothes we need to get off this mountain ledge before we snap it and cause a rock slide” Derek tells him before taking a swan dive off the mountain. Stiles rushes to jump after him he enjoys the feel of the drop if he was human he’s pretty sure he’d have had an heart attack off this before he even made impact with the ground.

It’s breath-taking. Well it would be if he had breath.

“Whoever catches the largest prey tops tonight” Derek calls out to him as he runs off into the forest in search of something to eat.

“But I don’t like to top” Stiles calls after him his grin smug when he hears Derek call him a cocky bastard under his breath.


	13. forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been able to work on this as much as I would have liked so I decided to end it here sorry guys

“Do you have any idea how worried we’ve been?” Esme shouts at him as soon as him and Derek step foot in the house, her voice reaches them a Nano second before she speeds into view.

“Sorry Esme” Stiles tells her hitting Derek’s arm when he smirks ignoring the way he turns the smirk on to him and defiantly ignoring the way the smirk makes him feel inside.

She looks between them her calculating eyes putting two and two together along with their states of partial undress due to most of their clothes being torn or shredded into barely wearable pieces of fabric and she obviously gets her answer due to the smirk that appears on her face.

As much as she wants to be happy for them Stiles can see she’s desperate to rant so he grabs her by the shoulders after detaching from Derek to kiss her cheek.

“Let me get cleaned up and put some fresh clothes on and we will talk I’ll well usually I’d take you out for a coffee but since we don’t drink that I guess we can go shopping or something?” Stiles asks laughing.

“It’s sunny in town so we can just go for a walk” She tells him smiling when he kisses her cheek.

He goes to his room Derek hot on his tail he passes everyone Edward smirks so does Bella, Jasper and Alice can’t even look at them she obviously looked for them and saw a vision of what they were doing so she’s a little embarrassed Rosalie and Emmet look smug Stiles doesn’t get it until Emmett tells them they didn’t stop for months and Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Some of us have self-control” Stiles tells him.

“Whatever mountain man” Emmet roars after him, Carlisle slaps him on the back of the head and that makes Stiles laugh even louder.

“At least they aren’t mad that were together” Stiles says once he and Derek are finally alone, well as alone as he can get in a house full of Vampires, he doesn’t know where Jacob, Nessie or Seth are.

“Why would they be mad about that?” Derek asks confused.

“I don’t know because we haven’t asked for permission?” Stiles laughs shrugging.

“We could have stayed up in the mountains” Derek tells him pulling him in for a kiss.

Stiles pulls away laughing “Oh no buddy don’t think that means were together” Stiles tells him Derek’s face visibly falls in front of him. “I mean we are together, together but if you want it to be official I want dates, I need to get to know you and all that human shit, sex isn’t the basis of a good relationship” Stiles tells him smirking when Emmett hollers you tell him Stiles.

“We aren’t human” Derek tells him laughing.

“Potato, patato” Stiles huffs pulling away to speed up into the shower laughing as Derek’s quick on his heels.

////////

“Concentrate” Eleazar and Carlisle say at the same time it results in snickering around the room, and Stiles rolls his eyes.

“I might be able to concentrate, if my power training wasn’t being used as a form of entertainment” Stiles hisses a snarl escaping his lips when Bella lets out an even higher laugh than before.

“Sorry Stiles I know how it feels I had an audience before when I was learning to use my shield, they made me feel like an animal in a zoo but in a way people watching made me work even harder to do something to stick it to them, when I actually learned to do it I felt like jumping up and shouting ‘stick that in ya pipes and smoke it’ I acted a bit more dignified but thankfully Edward couldn’t hear me because he would have laughed his ass off at me” Bella tells him.

“Why didn’t I think” Eleazar suddenly shouts making Stiles jump at the volume.

“You think so?” Edward asks himself standing up.

“It’s possible, I mean it’s not definitive this power hasn’t been documented before” Eleazar says to Edward while pacing.

“Care to share to the rest of us that don’t speak mind reader?” Stiles hisses after a few moments of silence; he’s never been good with silences.

“Eleazar seems to think the reason you haven’t been able to replicate anyone else’s powers for the last few months is because you’ve already chosen the power you want to keep on a permanent basis” Edward tells him.

“What powers that?” Carlisle asks frowning.

“We believe Stiles has copied Bella’s power only Bella’s power doesn’t actually activate within him until he puts up his own shield, the reason he’s both mentally and physically protected is because he’s used his power to ensure it, it’s possible as he ages he can keep other powers on a permanent basis but right now he’s using the powers that protect him them most in his new born fragility” Eleazar.

“I’ve been a vampire for almost two years now, my own human blood isn’t going through my system, my eyes are bronze like yours I don’t think I can be classed as a new born anymore” Stiles frowns.

“Technically you’re not a new born but you are still fragile in a way your still new to the vampire ways you don’t know how to fully protect yourself from older vampires extensively” Esme pipes in.

“Fine” Stiles rolls his eyes looking over at Derek who’s not taken his eyes off him all day, he’s been silent the entire time.

“You okay?” Derek asks giving him a small smile.

“Of course just getting sick of this power thing, I wish I wasn’t special like Rosalie” Stiles smirks laughing when the girl growls at him.

“Sorry” Stiles shrugs.

“Why don’t we take a break?” Carlisle suggests laughing when Derek chases Stiles out the house Lydia quick to follow after them.

“Wait for me?” Seth shouts trying to keep up stripping his clothes as he hurries to shift, anxious not to let Lydia out of his sight.

“I could get used to this, I’ve always wanted a big family” Stiles tells Derek looking behind as he’s being chased by Lydia and Seth.

“Well you’ve certainly got for better or for worse” Derek laughs grabbing his hands.  
“Till death do us part then?” Stiles asks squeezing Derek’s hand.

“Not even death will make me stop loving you” Derek tells him pulling him away speeding off faster making Lydia and Seth move faster to try and keep up with them.


End file.
